


Viginette #2

by ellenemi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Viginenette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short Season one viginette/flash fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viginette #2

No doubt about it, Dean was in love with Santa Fe.

And why shouldn't he be, afterall the sun was warm, the chicks were hot and the place was crawling with things to hunt. Yes indeed, Dean thought, this was paradise or at least it would be, if Sammy didn't quit bitchin' about the heat, the dust, the heat, and the fact that in the week that they'd been here, they still hadn't found the guy they were looking for.

Other than that, everything was just hunky-dory as far as Dean was concerned.

THE END


End file.
